warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 3
Re: Oh, that's a good idea 8D Sure, I'll RP Defensekit<3 18:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) GIRATINA <3333333333333 GIRATINA <33333333333333333 MEH LUV GIRATINA. Re:Thingie Thank you!! ~ C ndzer 04:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) And yes my siggie is working. ~ C ndzer 05:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) no 22:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ILU ILU ILU ILU ILU ILU ILU ILU ILU (this is also a siggie test owo) Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 23:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) DARNIT well you know who this is from now owo okay lemme try this again lemme hope this works HEYULL YEAH RE: O-o I couldn't come on anyways, because I have school DX FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 05:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) -is speechless- -is speechless- Oh.. my.. gosh.. look.. at.. this.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1VT0ls1AuY FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Guess what? http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Angelcarol&name2=Nightfrost look!!! Angelcarol X Nightfrost belong by heart♥ ~ C ndzer 01:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Aww<3 and maybe have him visit the whole family. ~ C ndzer 17:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I have a play to work on. x.x But could we possibly please try MoonXReflection later on? 01:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: I prefer not ti go on chat with a kindle, but if its important, then yes. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) oh yush, thats importang all right, k ill come on for a bit. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :3 -scratches on Crys's door- Y U NO ON 01:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :o Cool~<3 That Bulbasaur must be pretty https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png 14:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328212010/spongebob/images/a/a7/I_Love_You_Patrick.gif 23:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :L Crys why are you always dead when I get onto chat? x3 00:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Title asdf 21:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) lolnu. It's Luneth as a Black Belt ouo 23:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ohwell -troll- 23:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) CRYS I'M AT SCHOOL WASSUP btw my friend Ammi said hi 17:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) yaya ilu too ;D 04:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) wake up (talk) 04:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) .o. Why yes, yes I did. *u* ohmygawdpikachus 13:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) they made them this morning. I wasn't going to delete them, in hopes that they'd make and account and join. x3 17:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) chat isn't working for me x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x 17:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Same here. Imma try some things, hold on 04:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) do you want to have sex with a Giratina Interested Since you're interested, please join http://beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic_Wiki%7C here. We could use another member like you :) your avvie is scary ono "Wey hey it's time to play" 11:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) but I still love you ouo "Wey hey it's time to play" 11:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Just so you never loose the link Heres your Mudkip You should know who I am... Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 20:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Buh-But I dun want scorched insides! D: NUUUUUUUUUUU Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 'FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing' 08:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) asdf http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqb5ryACSh1qgi0pqo1_500.jpg ohwell if you don't ship them this is adorable http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png ilu Crys ;D 20:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah. I saw it. I was upset. I got over it. Frankly, it deserves to be there. (I saw it prior to today, yes.) Ha HAHAHAHA I need a life ono 22:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Shit, man. My chat won't work either xnx [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!]]'' '''Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, I keep having to refresh, and it takes forever. I thought it might have been my internet. o3o 19:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Beep You're not the only one having issues, Crys. x.x Chat isn't working for me either, across /all/ of Wikia. Title Please No, chat wont work for me niether. 00:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay. Here I am. What else do you want me to do? Write sonnets for a goose-god? XD [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) shiz http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lymnooxMR31qgi0pqo1_500.jpg MORE PROOF CECIL'S A GIRL. SHE positive... HAS BOOBIES https://a.deviantart.net/avatars/w/t/wthewwplz.png That's all -frolics away- 21:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) orly? :o [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :o [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I AM 5000000% DONE WITH POKÉMON. NINTENDO HAS FINALLY GONE TO MAKE THE FAIRY TYPE SOLELY FOR THE MENACE KNOWN AS SYLVEON. I AM 99999999999999999% DONE WITH POKÉMON. Not buying damn X or Y now. They've added too many Mary-Sue Pokémon. Crys, you've got to admit they're going too overboard. 17:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) bhgv -copies and pastes what I said to poopy and mossu cause I'm lazy- I am so mad right now. Look what Leafu found while looking up stuff about Pokemon x/y "After months of rumours and speculation, Nintendo has just confirmed that Pokemon X and Y will have a brand new Pokemon type - Fairy. This will upset a number of fans who were disappointed to hear that Nintendo might be upsetting the careful balance the Pokemon series has become known for. As was rumoured previously, Fairy-type is super effective against Dragon-type Pokemon. It also confirms that Eevee's latest evolution type - Slyveon - is a Fairy type Pokemon. New to Pokemon X and Y, Slyveon will learn a move called Moonblast, a Fairy-type attack that lowers Sp Atk. Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." what. the. fruck. i'm not playing ANY Pokemon game after gen V. i want to murder nintendo right now. and i'm literally about to cry 21:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) X3 it is a cool looking one... but I still hate gen VI marill as a fairy type are you frucking kidding me 21:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) re: IMMUNE TO DRAGON TYPES? A frikkin girly as hell type pokemon, IMMUNE to badass dragon types? I'm. I'm just. I. Want. to kill Nintendo. They ruined my liiifeeee. febycduyfvsjeuhw -goes to catch an azurill with huge power cause thick fat sucks- 22:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Leafu took my words right out of my mouth D: But yah. Suey, girly Pokemon super affective against the most badass type ever. .-. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) VALWBLAHDHWRHIQOSJQNQKWPQNQOQJMAMQKQK I CAUGHT A SUICUNE 8D ONE OF THE LEGENDARY BEASTS 8DDDDDDDDDDDDD though I did use all five of my ultra balls in the process/shot 05:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I got the Eight EDIT: *Eighth Badge yesterday 8DDDDDDDDDDD I can, additionally, think of reasoning behind Sylveon's immunity to beasts like Kyruem: In old fairytales, fairies are often seen coming to the aid of a young hero bracing himself to fight a dragon. As, in most cases, fairies are the protagonists and dragons are the antagonists, it would only make sense the good girls are stronger than the bad boys. 17:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks (for leaving a message) on my talk page! Yeah, you can call me Flower. 17:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ehheh http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mefoibYwMf1qjrmb6o1_500.jpg moar undeniable proof You should know what it's about before even clicking it ;) 19:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I have nothing better to do -ohai- 20:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Freckle can I? I'll give full credit to you though. ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'RayFire~']] 21:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re alskdjf Thank you. <3 Just a lot of practice, really. :p 21:56 Mon Jun 24 2013 Hi Hi we need to talk now. Why in the world am I blacked? I delt with the user and that's all. Is there a problem..? Yes that was the thing of my old account but I gave up my account and I don't remember what the password is. I'm not that troll! Please unblock me. I would do nothing to hurt the wiki. Please...♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 20:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) (This is for ~warriors rp~) Ya blocked her when you blocked that one troll..the troll lives somewhere near her, and the two share an IP address. Blocking the address, you block her account, as well. (My advice, just unblock it- edits can be undone b:) 22:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I just checked the contributions, the chat ban log, and the block log. She was never blocked. o3o 22:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, //she// wasn't directly blocked. The IP address you had blocked for trolling lived near her. So, her account falls under that IP. By blocking the IP, you blocked her account and all accounts within that area. 22:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) something you might enjoy~ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Aurora_(film) I just saw this movie today and dear God it was astounding .o. I usually don't like movies with tons of blood and gore in it, but this is an exception. Plus it's in Korean. It's an awesome movie .o. ta-ta now~ 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Muah Talk Page Could you make a box (kinda like yours) that says: WELCOME TO CINDER'S TALK PAGE ARCHIVES: Ashberry's Den ---- Background= teal_to_white_to_orange LOVE :I support Cinder's [[User:Misty Angel|'Awesomeness']] 16:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Is chat working for you? o3o 16:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Soz I copied your coding. Its because it looks awesome. I guess I'll put credits at the top. :3 ~ Tineh 17:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'll guess I'll remove it. :/ . — ~ Tiny [http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny |'That cat lover ~'] 07:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) o3o o3o Yesterday I evolved my female Azurill and it turned into a male. sex change exists in Pokemon deargodwhy 14:00, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, I'll think over it. How many high ranks do you have? c: 21:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and have a nice trip! C: 18:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: aw. Sure. Anything for my huswife 8D 00:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) re: YESYESYES 8DDDDD 03:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi I bring you Pokemanz video. ouo ouo http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Gold&name2=Silver I just thought you'd liek to see this ouo 18:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) re: pft it's pokespe c: 16:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I was doing homework u lil shit. anyways, of course we are. if you still want to, at least. why? 02:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) no I've just been too lazy to roleplay xDD 02:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) get in chat too 02:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC)